Don't Forget
by Luna Sun
Summary: A Pearlshipping two-shot. First story please rate! :
1. Don't Forget

Okay, so this is my first story. It is a Pearlshipping fic with a little bit of Pokeshipping. It's a oneshot, maybe I'll make it into a twoshot,maybe. Yes the title is based off the song by Demi Lovato. If you don't like her, okay, whatever.

Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters. I also do not own the song, that was written by the fabulous Demi Lovato.

**Don't Forget**

My eyes fluttered open. As soon as my eyes came back into focus, I noticed a beautiful face infront of mine. Like, very close. I figured I was dreaming, why would Ash ever be this close to me? He made it very clear he liked Misty… Then I felt a flash of terrible pain go throughout my body. And I realized that I was in the Pokemon Center. And a terrible flashback came to me, explaining why I was here and how badly I should be hurting…

*Flashback*

_I was running. Running somewhere. Anywhere. Anywhere away from _him._ How could he betry all that we had gone through? Though he and Misty had a pretty long history too… But still! She should have been long and gone by now. I was the one who was traveling with him constantly, not her. So when I saw the two together, holding hands, smiling, I couldn't stand it. So I ran. Some might saw cowardly. I say smart, because I couldn't stand it to have people see me cry. As I ran with my eyes closed, tears staining my face, I suddenly tripped. I was falling. Falling…Falling… Then I hit the ground…_

*End Flashback*

As I snapped out of it, I heard Ash saying "What will happen to her, Nurse Joy?"

"I'm not sure. This is one of the worst cases I've ever seen. Falling off a 200 foot cliff, I'd like to tell you she'll make it, but, I can't…"

_**POUND!**_

"NO!"

"Ash, please try to calm down." Said Misty, in a horse voice.

So this was it. I was going to die. And I hadn't even entered the Grand Festival yet, or become a top coordinator, or gotten the man of my dreams…

"Ash." I croaked, "Please come here."

"What is it Dawn?" he asked and squeased my hand. I liked that. I wish I would have time to feel it even more.

"Please take this." I said and grabbed a piece of paper out of my pocket. Just streaching to my pocket hurt. Ow. "Read it."

His eyes scanned the paper reading the poem/song I had wrote:

**Don't Forget**

Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it

So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget

Realization dawn across his face as he realized why I had ran off into the woods. Then I felt myself slipping, so I did the bravest thing of my life. I grabbed him with what little strength I had left, and planted my first (and last) kiss on his lips. It was soft, but passionite. And to my surprise, he kissed me back. I was never sure if it was because he was sorry for me, or because he truly loved me. I let myself believe, for the moment, that it was because he loved me. Suddenly, I retreated, staggering for my last breath, that I used to say:

"I love you… Ash…" I said as I drifted away from this world.

Sniffle... So please rate and reply. I LOVE constructive critizem. Please do that too. :)


	2. Goodbye

Here's the 2nd chapter! Hope you all like it! Look for a happier Pearl story by me soon!

Disclamer: If I owned Pokemon or this song, don't you think Pearlshipping would have happened a long time ago? And right now I would be sitting in my hot tub, planning how to destroy May in the next episode… Well anyways, I own neither. Bleh.

_**Goodbye**_

(Ash's POV)

I woke with a start from my dream. It wasn't bad. In fact it helped a lot. And now I just KNEW I needed to write it as a poem, like she did. To honor her, in the very least.

**G****o****odbye**

I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing 

I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning and looked around  
And though my tears, I realized you were gone  
I picked up your picture and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm just gonna cry  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember the simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my thoughts are blown up  
With your hair tone  
I hesitate but your still there anyways  
I'm glad you don't look alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed?  
I still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

I remember the simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Goodbye

Ash is such a sweetie. ;)


End file.
